Soul Badges
Overview Soul Badges is a class and element specific equip that players can use to enhance their characters skills. Enhancements range from extra damage to Cool Down reduction and more. Most classes and builds within those classes have a specific soul badge that is considered to be the best for their build so a player should research what they want before trying to obtain one since it can be a long and costly endeavor. Later the option to fuse two of these badges will become available. Soul Badges can currently be obtained through either the Tower of Infinity or Floor 16-20 of Mushin's Tower. Blade Master Triumph Token Holy Fire: Lunar Slash cooldown resets on a successful Blade Storm. Magnum: Triggers Conflagration effect for 2 sec. on a successful Searing Slash. Fury Token Primal Force: Resets cooldown of Soaring Falcon Stage 1 and Stage 3 on a successful Lightning Draw or Searing Slash. Blue Moon: Recovers 1 Focus on a successful Flicker. Tribute Token Tribute: Resists damage and status effects for 1.5 sec. on a successful first hit of Soaring Falcon Stage 1 and Stage 3. Devotion: Stuns an enemy for 1 sec. when Flash Step hits. (Joint Technique unavailable) Prayer Beads Eternity: Reduces cooldown of Lightning Draw and Searing Slash by 1 sec. on a critical hit of Honed Slash or Dragontongue while using Flock of Blades. Transcendence: Resets cooldown of Blade Storm on successful Lightning Rod Courage Token Courage: Cooldown of Lunar Slash decreases by 4 sec. when using Sundering Sword, Whirling Scourge Alluvion: Alluvion effect for 3 sec. when using Sundering Sword, Whirling Scourge. 200+ Flame Attack Power Bonus on a successful Dragontongue during Alluvion effect. +450 Lightning Attack Power Bonus on a successful Honed Slash during Alluvion effect. Destroyer Triumph Token Holy Fire: Magnum: '''Reduces Fury and Persistence's cool down by 0.5 sec. on a successful Eradicate Fury Token '''Primal Force:Triggers Primal Force effect for 3 seconds on a successful Smash - Move 1. Wrath is available for use during Primal force effect. Blue Moon: Tribute Token Tribute: Devotion: Prayer Beads Eternity: Transcendence: Courage Token Courage: Alluvion: Summoner Triumph Token Holy Fire: Magnum: Triggers Magnum effect for 10 sec. on a successful Thorn Strike or Vine Whip. Flying Nettles and Briar Parch can be casted instantly regardless of cooldown with 3 stacks of Magnum effect. +2,000% Attack Power Bonus for 3 sec. on a successful Flying Nettles with 3 stacks of Magnum effect. Fury Token Primal Force: Blue Moon: Tribute Token Tribute: Devotion: Prayer Beads Eternity: Transcendence: Courage Token Courage: Alluvion: 1 stack of Photosynthesis on a successful Sunflower. 1 stack of Photosynthesis on a successful Awakened Sunflower. Force Master Triumph Token Holy Fire: Inferno CD decrease by 0.8 seconds on successful Blazing Palm Magnum: Trigger Frost Boost effect for 15 seconds upon successful Cold Snap. 300% additional AP bonus on a successful Glacial Beam During the effect. Fury Token Primal Force: Meteor Shower CD decrease by 20 seconds on successful Inferno. Blue Moon: CD of Cold Snap Decreases by 7 seconds on a successful Snowball. Tribute Token Tribute: Using Frost Armor heals 20% HP. Devotion: Imprisons an enemy for 8 seconds in Frost Prison when Frost Nova hits. Prayer Beads Eternity: Bonus Flame effect for 15 seconds on a successful Dual Dragons. Transcendence: Triggers Onyx Sky effect on a successful Impact, Stage 3. 1000% Additional AP on a successful Snowball during the effect. Courage Token Courage: Enhances Dragonblaze Dragonblaze inflicts 10 sec Burn Dragonblaze increases bonus Flame Damage by an additional 100 for 15 sec on hit Alluvion: Enhances Shadow Grasp (Frost) Shadow Grasp (Frost) generates 1 Flame Orbit, Frost Orbit Shadow Grasp (Frost) gives the user Alluvion effect for 8 sec on use Glacial Beam deals 250% of Attack Power as additional damage on hit while Alluvion effect is active Kung Fu Master Triumph Token Holy Fire: Magnum: Fury Token Primal Force: Blue Moon: Tribute Token Tribute: Devotion: Prayer Beads Eternity: Transcendence: Courage Token Courage: Alluvion: Assassin Triumph Token Holy Fire: * Triggers Torch effect for 6 sec. on using Fighting Spirit * Reduces Fighting Spirit's cooldown by 3 sec. on a Heart Stab during Torch effect Magnum: * Triggers Magnum effect for 6 sec. on using Poison Breath or Choke Bomb * Reduces Poison Breath, Venom Swarm, and Choke Bomb's cooldown by 3 sec.on a Heart Stab during Magnum effect Fury Token Primal Force: * Reduces Poison Breath, Venom Swarm, and Choke Bomb cooldown by 20 sec. on a Venom Pierce Blue Moon: * Reduces Time Bomb cooldown by 20 sec. on a successful Shadow Drain Tribute Token Tribute: * Resists damage and status effects for 1 sec. and recover 5% HP on successful resist with Shadow Dance Devotion: * Inflicts Knockdown for 3 sec. when Lighting Stride hits (joint tech. available) Prayer Beads Eternity: * Trigger Cobalt effect for 10 sec. when using Poison Breath or Choke Bomb * Recover 2 focus on successful Heart Stab during Cobalt effect * Trigger Stealth for 6 sec. on Lightning Pierce during Cobalt effect Transcendence: * Reduce Fighting Spirit cooldown by 10 sec. on a Landmine or Mine Toss Courage Token Courage: * Triggers Red Moon effect for 10 sec. when using Fighting Spirit * +450% Attack power bonus on a successful Dark Strike and +900% Attack power bonus on a Lightning Rod - Move 1 during Red Moon effect Alluvion: * Adds 1 Venom stack and reduces Fighting Spirit cooldown by 10 sec. on a Venom Slash Glory Token Glory: * Resets Poison Breath, Choke Bomb and Venom Swarm cooldown on a Hook Kick * Trigger Glory effect for 6 sec. * Increase crit damage by 20% during Glory effect Sagewood: * Trigger Sapling effect for 6 sec. on a Shadow Drain * Reduce Fighting Spirit cooldown by 0.5 sec. on a Heart Stab during Divine Tree effect(Sapling???) * Reduce Time Bomb cooldown by 2 sec. on a Heart Stab during Sapling effect Blade Dancer Triumph Token Holy Fire: Magnum: Fury Token Primal Force: Blue Moon: Tribute Token Tribute: Devotion: Prayer Beads Eternity: Transcendence: Courage Token Courage: Alluvion: Warlock Triumph Token Holy Fire: ur mom gay Magnum: Fury Token Primal Force: Reduce the cooldown of Poison Breath, Choke Bomb by 20 seconds when Venom Pierce is used. Blue Moon: Tribute Token Tribute: Devotion: Prayer Beads Eternity: Transcendence: Courage Token Courage: Alluvion: Soul Fighter Triumph Token Holy Fire: Magnum:fuck (same tbh) Fury Token Primal Force: Blue Moon: Tribute Token Tribute: Devotion: Prayer Beads Eternity: Transcendence: Courage Token Courage: Alluvion:Category:Items